


Post Confidant Corruption: Fringe Benefits

by Depraved_Davison



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Breeding, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Drugged Sex, F/M, Forced Pregnancy, Free Use, Impregnation, Kissing, Lactation, Lactation Kink, Mind Control, Mind Control Aftermath & Recovery, Mind Manipulation, Oral Sex, Pregnancy, Pregnant Sex, Sexual Slavery, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-04 06:23:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20466470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Depraved_Davison/pseuds/Depraved_Davison
Summary: Unknowingly being the mentor to a young man with a mind-controlled harem certainly comes with its advantages. Living in the same apartment building as the rest of Ren Amamiya's women, Yoshida Toranosuke provides a helpful hand, ear, and other things to the various female adult confidants.





	1. Chihaya Mifune

(Note: Toranosuke is such a good guy, and the idea that a friend of a mind controller could benefit from the conditions being placed on the harem had been playing in the back of my mind. Recently got the inspiration to let the well-endowed aging politician enjoy some intimacy with the various adult confidant women. Thought about keeping it as one big submission, but broke it up into each chapter. Takes place a few years after [Confidant Corruption](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1286546) Enjoy!)

***  
Yoshida Toranosuke had been enjoying a rather successful life as of late. After a couple decades in disgrace, the politician had made his way back into the Diet, and his career had taken a swing upwards. He held a respectable post with a decent amount of sway, his weekly speeches uplifting the spirits of countless citizens as they bustled about their day. It wasn’t always like that, but since regaining his voice and confidence with the help of a very enterprising young man, the man was acting as a force for good in the world.

That young man had a very intriguing air about him. Blessed with incredible charisma and an _uncanny_ ability for persuasion, Ren Amamiya was proving to be quite a promising intern. Though still in college, the young man had already met with great personal success, with _two_ wives and a literal building of mistresses, all ‘willing’ to bear his children. One of his spouses founded the apartment building and funded the facilities, which had come to be known as _Amamiya Estates_.

With rent being so low for his close friends, Yoshida Toranosuke lived there as well. It didn’t take long for his cheerful and helpful demeanor for him to earn the nickname “Grandpa Tora” among the toddlers learning to speak and even some of the workers in the building’s communal Day Care. The youthful laughter and shenanigans from the toddlers and infants always brightened his day as he headed through the facility to or from his apartment. Given his outgoing and social nature, he got along rather well with the other tenants of the building as well, all close friends to Ren.

Which was why when he heard noises of distress from Mifumi Chihaya’s unlocked door, like a good neighbor and friend he went to investigate. The soft grunts and groans of discomfort and frustration didn’t seem to urgent, but the kindly old man still decided it would be best to make sure.

“Chihaya-san? You okay?” Toranosuke called out cautiously, peering around the door and spying a flustered, disheveled pregnant fortune teller.

“Ah! Tora-san!” She yelped, her face turning a shade of pink. Her breasts were out, skirt hiked up around her waist, and her fingers were on her clitoris and nipple. Ordinarily, any other normal circumstance would have the woman quickly cover up, dying from embarrassment. In _Amamiya Estates, _the residents were far more open about things regarding sex. At least, among the other confidants. “Ya startled me…” She pouted, continuing to shamelessly play with herself.

Unflustered by this display, Toranosuke gave a sheepish chuckle. “Sorry, my dear. Heard your distress and thought you might have needed help.” He apologized, rubbing the back of his head.

“Nngh. That ain’t far from the truth. I finally got the young’uns down for a nap, and needed a bit of relief. You know, since Mune-kun is busy tonight?” She conversed as her face twisted between pleasure and discomfort, shifting on her couch to try to get comfortable with her heavy round belly. She and Munehisa Iwai had entered into sort of an adorable quasi-romance, the grizzled gruff ex-Yakuza taken in by the country-girl fortune-tellers charm and she with his stern strong and silent character. “But with mah achin’ back, I can’t get comfortable AND reach myself. Could you be a dear an’ help a girl out?”

Toranosuke chuckled. With her country dialect this strong the poor girl must really be in need of some satisfaction.

“Not a problem, my dear. Go ahead and get comfortable, I’ll take care of the rest.” He agreed, chuckling good naturedly, happy to help a neighbor in need. Mifune lit up with a smile, and adjusted herself, practically arching her back over the arm of the couch. It relieved the pressure on her lower back, and also jutted her milk-filled breasts and swollen belly upwards. The man could see how she’d have difficulty reaching around her baby to get to her vagina.

“I swear, I’ve had two already and I’m getting hornier with each one…” The fortune-teller whined as Toranosuke reached out, rubbing the woman’s clitoris as naturally as he’d scratch a friend’s back. Still, with her heavy chest pushed out, the man couldn’t help but have his eye drawn to the damp-looking nipples. Chihaya didn’t start out the largest, but being on her third pregnancy with little down time between had swelled the mounds out somewhat. Toranosuke of course was a fan of the size, but what really secretly drew him in was the moisture on the ends. He was growing hard at the sight and smell. “Ahhh… that’s SO much better~” The woman cooed, gently gyrating into the aging politician’s fingers.

“Heh. Glad you’re getting relief.” He nodded, rubbing gently and slowly. Her earlier grunts of discomfort were gone, replaced with soft whimpers of delight, the young mother’s juices making the man’s digits slicker and slicker. He patiently and dutifully fingered the girl as she savored the sensations, her eyes fluttering open and catching his gaze. She gave him a knowing smile when she saw where he was looking.

“The youngun’s drained my left one more, could you maybe even out my right? I hate being lopsided all night…” She offered kindly, pushing the pale orb up.

“Well, if you insist...” He hummed, his lips descending. The pace and force of the rub increased as Toranosuke’s lust grew, the taste of the mother’s nectar on his tastebuds making even his older libido surge a bit more. The feel of suction on her breasts by the man coupled with the increased passion and tempo at her core made Mifune gasp, getting into the pleasure more as it started to build inside her.

“Yes! Mmmh just like that Tora-san!” She moaned out, her earlier gyrations more envigored, her soft melons shifting on her chest, the right one slightly pinned by the man’s lips as he drank from her maternal bounty with gentle suction.

Yoshida didn’t realize just how much a woman’s lactation appealed to him until recently, when during the celebration to Ren Amamiya’s release, he got to sample the dairy of a lawyer and a doctor. That evening played in his mind on repeat since then, driving him to sample more and more drinks housed in the busom of the women in _Amamiya Estates_. Mifune’s for example, had a thinner nectar, but sweeter than most. She produced enough to feed her own kids with a little extra left over, so occasionally Yoshida found an excuse to stop by for a coffee. With milk.

The older legislator himself was getting a bit excited, his noticeable bulge straining against his pants when Chihaya thrashed on the couch a bit. “Nnnnghh… ooooh… oooohhh… OOOOOHHHH!” A slight convulsion against his fingertips and added warm slickness indicated the woman came, Toranosuke popping his lips off her nipple with a wet smack afterward. He knew women often got too sensitive right after orgasm. After a few labored breaths, the fortune teller flashed him a grateful grin. “Thank you Tora-san.” She said through regaining her breath. “Ah needed that…”

“Not a problem, my dear. Thank you for the refreshment.” Yoshida nodded. Chihaya sat up, cracking her back a little.

“Here, let me do a quick reading for you, at least.” She offered, her naked bust jiggling as she got up, her thighs glistening from her release. She quickly lay out the cards before the balding man could decline. Yoshida was fascinated by the woman’s ability, her clairvoyance to future events helping keep the residents in the building safe from scandal or burglars, and she often remarked how everyone who lived there was destined for happy, fulfilling lives. With the amount of joy and merriment within the building, Toranosuke easily could believe it.

The woman gave a playful giggle. “Oh good. I was feeling guilty because I’m not in my safe period to handle a size like yours, but it looks like you’ll be taken care of.” She mumbled merrily.

“I’m sorry?” Yoshida asked, not hearing. The woman gave a playful wink.

“Don’t worry about. Just know you’re in for a wonderful evening~ And great fortune is coming your way soon!” She reported, casually wiping off her boobs and crotch with a wad of tissues.

Yoshida nodded with a smile, heading out and looking forward to apparently an enjoyable night.


	2. Sadayo Kawakami

The prediction drifted to the back of his mind as he read through various summaries on the bills he’d be voting on the upcoming session, his staff doing the actual reading and giving him the generic ideas and potential risks involved with each on. He lamented how he didn’t have enough time in a day to read them all thoroughly himself, but his staff was trustworthy and diligent enough to guide his efforts.

A knock on the door interrupted his thoughts, Yoshida looking up to see the building’s self-declared maid Sadayo Kawakami. “Laundry call.” She said in a bored voice, carrying a plastic basket. She was pregnant and starting to show with her fourth, and exuded an aura of ‘tired but happy’. No one asked her to do it, but the woman seemed to take great pride in her domestic skills. Soon after the building was created, the woman left her position teaching to fully devote herself as the head of domestic affairs in the residences. Dressed in her maid uniform (with no undergarments per Ren’s command), she helped out with little housekeeping projects for the various tenants, and mostly acted as manager to the daycare workers, who were all women much older than her. (When hiring, Haru, Makoto, and Sadayo all agreed that hiring pre-menopause women would only compound the need for childcare even further.)

Toranosuke nodded with a smile and gestured around. He kept his place relatively orderly which Sadayo appreciated. With most of his dirty laundry confined to his hamper, the woman only had to bend over a few times to grab an errant sock or teeshirt.

It was moments like those that the man appreciated how none of the women of the building ever wore underwear in the building for some reason, and just how short Kawakami’s skirt was. She kept herself shaved bare too.

She took great pride in her ‘domestic skills’, after all.

The display of feminine genitals wrapped up in an alluring outfit and enjoyable demeanor made Yoshida’s erection start to return. “Heard you playing with the kids again today.” She conversed, aware that the man was enjoying the view and giving a tired smirk and roll of the eyes. Her pale cheeks outlining the pinkness of her slit underneath a black skirt with white frill made for an amazing sight, and she knew it. “They love it when ‘Grandpa Tora’ comes to play. They sadly don’t get much masculine presence in their lives.”

“Having the sound of their laughter brightens my day. They’re our country’s future after all. It’s my pleasure.” He beamed honestly. Kawakami returned the brightness.

“This everything? Or should I get those trousers pressed too?” She smirked, gesturing at his current pants with the long bulge.

“Oh you don’t have to-“

“I insist. Here.” She decided, setting the basket down and helping him unbuckle. She peeled off his pants and eyed the erection under his boxers with an appraising eye. “You know I like taking care of everyone here. Let me.” She insisted, fumbling to get out the shaft, slowly stroking along the length.

Toranosuke sighed and relented, letting the maid stimulate his dick. Tugging on her neckline, Sadayo brought out her heavy globes from their confines, giving the older gentleman another sight to enjoy. She started out busty, her tits swelling a full cupsize once she became a mother and never went back down.

“No pussy since I have a date with Sojiro later tonight, but I’d be happy to get you off this way…” The maid hummed, bringing her lips to the tip of the long pole and slowly sliding her mouth over it. Ever since discovering his size, Sadayo Kawakami saw it as kind of a challenge, the woman practicing her oral skills on the man to perfect her deep throat technique. Yoshida of course, saw little reason to refuse her determination.

The maid serviced him now with that learned expertise, coating the shaft in her saliva as her tongue slid along the bottom of the cock, her throat taking in the end of it as her lips made it to the base. She kept up a constant suction throughout, taking in breaths through her nose expertly between bobs. The husky man felt relieved he showered thoroughly that day, and slouched to let the generous woman take care of business. He picked up a draft to give the impression he was still doing his work, but the sight of her swollen melons swaying with her head’s movements clearly held his attention. Sadayo giggled at his facade, her voice buzzing into the hard flesh of his shaft.

Smacking her sucking lips off his cockhead when gave him a wink. “Here, let’s put them to use for you.” She purred, hefting the heavy breasts up and smushing around the bottom. By tilting her chin down she managed to keep sucking on the end of Toranosuke, lips puckers and slurping noises escaping from time to time.

The added sensation of warm soft flesh enveloping his shaft along with the gentle ministrations of the woman’s mouth made the old politician groan with delight. The noise only encouraged Kawakami further, moving her massive jugs up and down the bottom part of his rod, sucking off the top. Her fingers surrounded her nipples and were squeezing against them, it wasn’t long before some more slickness seeped into her cleavage to help lubricate the titfuck. Yoshida’s hazey eyes watched the white liquid coat her fingers, her breasts and his cock.

Through experience he knew her taste was average, but she had impressive volume. Sadayo Kawakami’s mammary glands were always working, making the woman dip out constantly to drain them. He gave a slight lick of his lips as he felt his buildup starting in his loins.

“Ah… my dear… I’m close…” He warned through a strained voice. The maid gave a nod, bobbing her face smoother and faster, showing her intent to keep her lips wrapped tightly around the man’s dick. When she dropped her boobs to get the entirety of his impressive length down her gullet, he was unable to hold back any longer. With each grunt of release, Toranosuke pumped a rope of his cum down the throat of Kawakami, who gulped each shot down without issue. When she was sure he was done, she delicately slid her esophagus up and off the man’s shaft, sucking the tip of the last remnants of seed with a slurp.

“Taken care of?” She asked smugly. Yoshida chuckled.

“Your skills are exemplary.”

Kawakami gave him a smile, noticed his look, and glanced down at her boobs. “Aw, shoot. Looks like they leaked a bit while I was attending to you. You don’t mind cleaning them up a bit, do you Toranosuke-san?” She asked coyly, arching her back and offering her huge, dairy-coated chest.

The man licked his lips.


	3. Tae Takemi

“Thank you, Yoshida. You can set them in the kitchen.” A bulging-bellied Doctor Tae Takemi said as she held the door open for her neighbor. “Best to get this done before I pick up my kids.”

“Oof. Sure thing, Doctor. Sure are a lot of groceries here… surprised to see you attempt to carry them all in yourself, given your condition.”

“What can I say. Lots of mouths need feeding.” She shrugged dismissively. And it was true, she was a mother of four with a fifth on the way. Since the good doctor acted as general practitioner and OB/GYN for the women in the building, she had the most contact with Ren outside of his wives, and the young man often made the effort to be there for the various appointments and checkups.

Ren also secretly loved keeping Tae’s child count ahead of Haru and Makoto, so his spouses’ competitive nature urged them to get their next baby planted into their wombs as early as possible. Tae herself loved keeping her lead over the other women since she was the first one he ever bred, and enjoyed balancing parenthood with her medical profession. Though while she and Sae had entered into a domestic partnership to help each other out, the doctor still required occasional assistance since the constant pregnancies limited her physical abilities.

Yoshida hung around a while longer to help put away the foodstuffs, mainly to prevent Takemi from bending too much. She wasn’t showing too much yet, but the elderly gentleman still had some use of his own back and didn’t mind. “Very good. Is there anything else I can help with?” He offered freely.

Tae looked a bit apprehensive then nodded to herself, as if deciding something. “Depends… I found an interesting side-effect to a medicine I was developing and played around with it a little. If you’re not doing anything for a few hours I just made a batch that should be safe for testing.”

“Heh. Isn’t Ren your usual test subject?”

“Mmh. My little guinea pig is often too bust with classes and other obligations these days. Besides, I hoped to document its effect on an older subject.” She explained. The man considered his evening plans, deciding that he could indulge the doctor’s request.

“I suppose I could. I have nothing too pressing tonight.” He reported. Tae grinned.

“Very well. Let’s head to the exam room.”

Takemi often brought her work home with her, and set up a small home office in her suite. She gestured to the reclining chair and the hefty man settled into it.

“Should be rather mild. It’s a gentle depressant to help anxiety. I’ll need to monitor your pulse and blood pressure throughout.” She reported, attaching a sphygmomanometer to his arm and giving it a few pumps, reading the gauge. She also took his pulse during it. The chair was relaxing too, Toranosuke could already feel himself sinking into it.

“Ah, a nap couldn’t hurt…” He chuckled. After the preliminary readings, Tae handed him the vial of the test drug, Yoshida making a face as it went down.

“The early versions always taste bad. I tamper the flavor after I finalize it. Sorry.”

“It’s okay.”

“How are you feeling? Any noticeable change in mood or sensations?”

“Hmm… I’m about as relaxed as before…” He reported, Tae frowning a bit but jotted down the notes and readings anyways. She took a few more readings, before giving pause, looking at his crotch.

“Heh. No noticeable changes at all~?” She teased. Toranosuke glanced down.

“Ah! I didn’t even notice.”

“Really? That’s interesting.” She hummed, fumbling at his pants to get the long hard organ out of its confines to examine it further. “Is your sense of touch subdued perhaps?” She wondered, idly handling the erection and checking it for any visible abnormalities.

“Hmm… actually as you’re handling it, it does seem duller.” He reported. Takemi seemed more satisfied with this, her exam of the cock turned into a gentle handjob.

“I can’t say this is entirely unexpected, but I was hoping for a different kind of suppressant. In any case, while the sensations may seem less, would it be okay to gauge its performance? You have an average performance normally and tend achieve orgasm after an average time and stimulation, this could help me get more data.” She asked.

“Well, I can’t think of a reason to decline the offer.” Toranosuke chuckled. Tae nodded again, casually casting off her labcoat and peeling off her dress. Since she was out, she had on underwear, but that too was calmly pulled off as the doctor prepared to perform the test of Yoshida Toranosuke’s sexual endurance under the effect of her drug.

“My size won’t be a problem?” The man asked, not out of boasting but for genuine concern for the pregnant woman.

“Should be fine. Sae and I have been slowly increasing the size of our toys, so it won’t be too much of a stretch.” She conversed. “Sweet of you to ask though. I’ll be testing for abnormal stamina, so go ahead and treat this as what counts as normal intercourse for you.” Doctor Takemi requested as she mounted her patient.

Toranosuke nodded in understanding, reaching out to caress the woman. As Tae lightly grinded her slit back and forth Toranosuke’s shaft, he enjoyed the sight of the naked pale flesh presented to him. The doctor wasn’t too far along, the swell of her midsection making her seem just a bit pudgy. That coupled with her short dark hairstyle made her resemble Ichiko Ohya a little. The though made him blush a bit and excited him a bit more, a natural desire mixing with the drug-induced hardness of his length.

Yoshida himself was no bodybuilder, the chubby man understanding on some level that this amount of sexual activity for an overweight elderly man with a receding hairline was considered far from the norm, but somehow something else in his mind made him disregard this and allowed him to treat the sex he was getting as part and parcel of his lifestyle.

If Tae invited him to treat this as normal for him, the man’s eyes naturally found their way to her tits. The pale orbs had hints of a couple blue veins under the surface, the doctor’s nipples still pink and inviting.

“So far so good. How’re you doing?” Takemi asked as she prepared herself while occasionally rechecking his pulse and the time on her watch.

“I’d say sensitivity’s been reduced to a bit half. I can feel you grinding on me but its not as pronounced as usual. Say, Doctor… earlier I unloaded some formula from your groceries…” The man broached, unsure how to make his request. Tae tilted her head in slight confusion, then saw where he was looking. She laughed.

“Sure, go ahead. Drink up. I got some bottles pre-pumped anyways.” She chuckled, feeling slick enough to start the test in earnest. She lined up the tip of the man’s cock to her entrance and descended, hissing as she got stretched and penetrated deep. Yoshida couldn’t feel it as well as normal, but the prospect of enjoying the woman’s dairy was taking precedence. Tae’s moans encouraged him to suckle on her tips, a few draws were all that was needed to get her flowing. He really enjoyed her taste, which was slightly cooler somehow, and tasted creamier than most.

She slowly rose and fell on him, riding in controlled hard thrusts, occasionally taking notes or checking readings. Her clipboard occasionally knocked against his head. It still felt good through the numbness, the faded pleasure of intercourse slowly coaxing him closer to his climax. The erotic delight of feasting on her tits and the sight of the pale naked beauty cooly performing her readings as she firmly rode his dick also heightened the experience, and Toranosuke could feel his semen starting to gather.

“Mmmh. A little faster if you could… feeling close…”

The doctor nodded, upping her pace on the older man’s shaft. “Feel free to release inside. It’ll give Sae a nice surprise later tonight.” Yoshida chuckled at that, and popped his mouth off her breasts to hold her hips, pushing upwards to deliver his load as deep as he could with several grunts of pleasure. Tae checked her watch. “Alright, only a little longer than usual for you. No notable change in sexual performance… how was the sensation?”

“The act felt dulled, but the orgasm felt the same as always.” Yoshida reported through his pounding heartbeat and short breath. Tae nodded, taking more notes as she stayed straddled on him, his softening penis still buried in her vaginal tunnel. The two stayed like that as the doctor went over his experience, his seed slowly seeping out of her crotch as he recovered from the excursion and high.

“Alright. Sounds good. The effects of the drug should be temporary, just a few hours. You should be normal by morning. If you can stop by early enough tomorrow before we both leave, we can have intercourse again to make sure and compare.” Tae planned. Yoshida nodded in agreement and understanding. “Very good. We should both drink plenty of fluids tonight in preparation. Thanks again for helping me out, Yoshida.” Takemi smiled, dismounting and grabbing a tissue to prevent too much leakage.

“It was a pleasure, my dear.”


	4. Sae Niijima

A few days later, the politician was snoozing in Tae’s comfortable chair after a more successful relaxant trial when he awoke with a snort to the sound of a frustrated lawyer.

“Oh, you got to be _kidding _me!” Came the voice from the other room, Yoshida having a moment of panic before realizing where he was and what was probably going on. A sound of a one-way heated argument was going on through the walls, the man rubbing the sleep out of his eyes as he regained his senses. Sounded like Sae was working from home, and was chewing out some poor soul on the other line. He helped himself to a cup of coffee from their kitchen, making an extra cup and bringing it to the defense lawyer’s home office as the phone call ended.

“That sounded bad. Everything okay?” He asked, proffering Sae the other mug. She accepted.

“Ah, Yoshida. You’re up.” She noted, taking a sip. “Thank you. Yes, everything’s fine. Just a temporary inconvenience, that’s all.”

The man noticed the stress in her posture and eyes, his heart going out to the poor woman. “Sounds frustrating.” He nodded. He set down his coffee and went around behind her, giving her shoulders a reassuring rub and massage. “You’ve been putting in a lot of hours lately, have you been able to get adequate rest?”

The Niijima woman accepted the relief, arching her back a little into the politician’s ministrations. “Not especially. This, that dumb judge, my stupider client, coupled with the kids and Tae working on that new drug you’re helping her with, and… some other things… haven’t gotten much quality rest.” She lamented. Yoshida hummed in empathy, happy to support his friend with whatever comfort he could. “Mmmh. That feels nice, Yoshida, thanks again.” She acknowledged, taking another sip of her coffee.

“Not a problem, my dear. Anything else I can do?”

Sae frowned a moment, considering something. She gave a small hum, then nodded. “Well, truth be told with this case and Tae’s new drug trials, I haven’t gotten laid in a while. I could use a nice hard fuck, and you’re well equipped for it.” The woman declared shamelessly. The old man gave an amused chuckle, likewise unperturbed by the openness of such a want. The recent years in close proximity to Ren Amamiya had changed their perspectives on many matters regarding sex, after all.

“Of course. How would you want it?”

Sae got up out of her chair, reaching into a desk drawer to pull out some lube. “Long. Slow. Hard.” She instructed in a commanding tone, pulling down her pantsuit and bending over her desk. No underwear of course, she was at home.

Yoshida nodded in comprehension, applying the slippery liquid to his hardening member. “You seem prepared.” He teased, Sae giving a chuckle.

“Sometimes Tae likes to surprise me with toys when I’m working.” She explained, spreading her legs the best she could with her pants around her ankles. Yoshida slid in with little resistance, both grunting. “Nnnngh. God I needed this…” She sighed, feeling herself get filled, her tight passage stretched over the long pole, crushing it in warmth and pressure. Yoshida gave a few controlled pumps, making her jerk against the desk with each one. The coffee in their cups nearly spilled during the forced pushes.

“Guh…. Guh… stuff like this… sounds almost uncomfortable for you…” Yoshida worried, Niijima’s noises of relief sounding strained.

“Not at all… Mmmh… it’s like plucking out an annoying hair… ahhh… or cracking your back or joints… yes…”

“Ah, alright then.” He nodded, continuing her requested actions. “Let me know if there’s anything… guh… more you need.”

“Ha… I should be offering _you_ some… mmmmh yeah… compensation. Anything to make it better for you?”

“Well~” Yoshida grinned, his hands snaking down her shoulderblades, under her arms, then cupping her swaying breasts. He gave the tips a squeeze through her shirt. Sae snorted.

“Figured. Not on my desk though, too many documents. Ah! The coffee.” She said, getting an idea. Still bracing herself against her desk with one hand, she unbuttoned her blouse to let her tits out, then pulled the two mugs to be under them. “Try to aim for the cups.”

Yoshida grinned, having fun providing this service for the woman as he squeezed on her soft mounds, coaxing white droplets out of the stiff ends. Sae Niijima was actually the least fertile of the women, having only produced one child so far and not that much milk either. Her chest size was unchanged from before, but that didn’t matter much to the politician as he reamed her over her desk, feeling slick bits of dairy coat his fingers and drip into the coffee below. Occasionally an errant droplet missed but still fell onto the saucer underneath the container. Her milk tasted similar to her partners’, and having it season his beverage made Yoshida even harder inside the woman. His thrusting grew harder as well, with increased pace. Each meeting of their bodies made Sae’s cheeks ripple from impact, her breasts would have swayed more if Toranosuke didn’t have them by the nipples.

The increased passion was welcomed by the Niijima lawyer, her grunts of relief mixing with whimpers of lustful desire. The feel of the rough pinch on her areola milking her, the deep penetration into her core, the force of the husky man behind each thrust made for a wonderfully fulfilling time. “Nnngguuh… Yes… yes… like that… like that…” She encouraged, one hand gripping the edge of her desk hard, the other rubbing her clitoris as she felt the long cock of the man behind her pull out and push in. “Getting there… almost…”

“Me too.. where should I…?”

“Inside’s fine.” She reported without hesitation, which Toranosuke found a little odd. Still, the feel of her warm tightness crushing his dick, the slickness of her pussy, the wetness of her milk coating his fingers and the feel of having a younger woman underneath him was too good to argue. He gave it all he could before succumbing to his climax, spraying Niijima’s tunnel with his semen.

Sae, in turn, felt the warmth pour into her, the feel of it tipping her over into her own orgasm. She arched her back, tensed up, and felt her insides contract and tremble around the man’s shaft, coating it in her juices.

The two savored the brief moments of ecstasy before sharing a collective sigh of release.

“That felt good. Needed that.” She breathed out heavily as the man pulled out of her. She wiped herself clean before pulling her pants back up.

“Glad to have helped. Although… was it really okay to go inside you?” Yoshida inquired. Sae gave a small smile and held her fist over her lower belly.

“Yes… truth is… I’m pregnant with my second.”

“Oh? Congratulations!”

“Thank you. Found out last week. At first I didn’t know how I felt about having another, but when I see all the smiling faces of the other children, it lifts me up. These kids are having a much brighter life than many of us had.” Sae sighed looking distant for a moment. “I haven’t told Ren yet, haven’t had the opportunity to. I hoped to tell him together with Tae and Makoto there, but with all our schedules…”

“If you need a night off to have a double date, I certainly don’t mind watching over the kids for you guys.”

“Could you? It’d mean a lot. I know the children would love having ‘Grandpa Tora’ to babysit them~” Sae beamed warmly. “I’ll chat with Tae when she comes home. We’ll shoot you a text.”

“Sounds great.”


	5. Ichiko Ohya

It was rare that Yoshida Toranosuke had an evening to himself, so he was lounging back in his recliner enjoying the quiet solitude when a knock came on his door. Setting down his book, he opened the door to find an intoxicated reporter holding a bottle.

“Hey~ Yoshi! The brats are down and the booze is flowing! Let’s have a drink!” Ichiko Ohya exclaimed cheerfully.

The politician snorted a laugh and gave an exasperated shake of his head.

“Did you at least remember your baby monitor this time, Ichiko?” He chastised.

“Aw, its no problem. Got it right here.” She said, showing the device strapped to her waist. Its range was large enough to let the woman wander most of the building while still able to respond if one of her children made noise or woke up. It allowed her to visit with the other tenants, but really the one she hung out with most was the elderly politician.

Giving another sigh and knowing his night would now be spent drinking. Still, there were much worse ways to spend his time than in the company of the charming fun woman. He gestured to his livingroom in invitation as the woman hopped up onto his couch with an enticing jiggle. Unique to her biology, each child she had made her tits even larger, and she already had three. Her size now surpassed Kawakami.

“How is it you always seem to appear when I have free time?” He mused. Ichiko snickered.

“Trade secret. I’m an investigative reporter, I got dirt on EVERYONE in the building!” She boasted, pouring the glasses. The two companions clinked their glasses together then took their swigs. “Ahhhh~ I love being able to let lose and get drunk! With my pregnancies and my breastfeeding, I don’t often get to!” She complained. She often got her newborns on formula at her earliest convenience so she could hit the bottles sooner.

“Smooth selection tonight. The little ones giving you trouble?” He wondered.

“Nah, they’re fine. You probably see them more than I do anyways, ‘Grandpa’.” She teased. “Certainly more than their own father.” She grumbled to herself. The discontent causing Toranosuke to pause.

“Trouble with Ren?” He broached delicately.

“Huh? Nah! Well… Guy could stand to be around just a LITTLE more you know?” She complained, gesturing in wide motions as she released her steam. A portion of the bottle was already gone when she came in. “I get he’s busy, but it nags on a girl’s self-confidence when the mother of a few of his kids treated like a booty-call. You know the last time we slept together? He literally called me to his room, immediately started to fuck me, and all but kicked me out afterwards!” She whined. “I mean, it felt GREAT, I kinda hate how much I love it, but still.”

Yoshida nodded, lending an ear to his good friend’s troubles. “You know he cares about you.”

“Yeah, like he ‘cares’ about us all. I just want to feel _special _sometimes, you know? It’s enough to make me want to get back at him somehow.” Ohya grinned. “Maybe I’ll get a boyfriend or something.”

Toranosuke raised an eyebrow, a strange uncertainty in his heart. The reporter was watching his reaction closely, her grin growing wider.

“Though, you know, I’m a career-oriented single mother of three. Not much time for dating.” She mused, Yoshida’s unexpected nerves settling somewhat. “Fact is, you’re probably the closest thing I got.” She winked.

She _was_ a charming, fun woman.

“You flatter me, my dear. Though I fear I may be a little old for you.” He chuckled sheepishly.

“Mmh. Maybe I don’t care as much about that as you think.” She hummed in a whimsical tone. The silence afterward felt heavy and awkward.

“It’s not nice to tease about this sort of thing. Especially if this is just a revenge ploy or prank on Ren.”

“I admit that’s part of it. But honestly you’re a good guy, Yoshi. We have a lot of fun together. I think I could be happy with you. I’d even let you pump a kid of your own into me.”

“My, that’s quite a commitment.”

“It’s really not. You know I’m just gonna end up knocked up again anyways. Why not make it yours? I won’t tell Ren if you don’t~” She purred in a voice as intoxicating as the alcohol on her breath.

“That is devilish, Ichiko.” Yoshida scolded with a grin of his own. “Not sure Ren would appreciate that.”

“Oh he wouldn’t know. Or care. He let that Sakura girl get pregnant from someone else right? And didn’t you two both try to make my first baby our first time together? If he was fine with it being yours then he’d be fine with it now.” She reasoned. “The guy’s bastards are in the dozens now, he’ll easily reach the hundreds before he’s done with all of us. What’s one snuck in among the masses? Besides… just think what having your baby would do to my tits~” She cooed, starting to unbutton her strained top, each one revealing more and more of her engorged busom. Yoshida’s eyes were immediately drawn more so then they were earlier. The thought of being responsible for having Ichiko’s breasts fill even larger, even fuller, even heavier…

Ohya knew when she saw the man’s long dick swell in his pants that she won. She kept going, unbuttoning, exposing more of her flesh to him and slipped the top off her slender shoulders.

“Put a baby in me, Yoshi.” She plead in a sincere, heady, provocative voice. “I want you to. I want _you_ to.” She used her upper arms to push her heavy boobs, sagging slightly under their weight, her dark bumpy nipples erect and dotted by white droplets already adorning the ends.

A man can only resist so much. His lips met hers in a passionate kiss, Ichiko returning it instantly. The woman made Tora feel young again, like a horny teenager desperate for sex. Whenever they hung out together, things often escalated to something similar to this, but the kiss was a first for the both of them. They explored each others’ lips as Toranosuke’s hands found her bust, gleefully massaging and pinching at the orbs. She shuffled about underneath him to work off her pants, strands of hair peeking out disguising the dampening slit beneath.

No words were exchanged throughout the makeout as they undressed, the tensions building between them unleashing as they savored the intimacy of the other and ran their hands over skin in between pulling off clothes. Once completely naked, they pulled apart, gasping for breath and locked onto each other’s gaze.

“I take it that’s a yes~?” Ohya smirked. Toranosuke gave her an amused look and slid into her. The feel of the woman wrapped around his cock was nothing new, but somehow it felt fresh this time. Filling her up, stretching her out, feeling her arch under him as he did took on new meaning and life as they joined. Ichiko gyrated back into his hips, helping him along as eventually his length bottomed out in her tunnel, the two breathing heavy still from the earlier outburst of passion.

“You make me feel invincible, Ichiko.” He panted, cupping the sides of her breasts to push them out and descending his lips onto her nipples. He drank greedily, slurping at each one hastily, tasting her thick sweet milk. Ohya always had the best tasting, the thickest, and the most milk of all the women. Yoshida loved drinking from her most of all.

“Heh. Straight to the taps I see.” Ichiko teased, giving her hips a little stir on her lover’s immense cock, loving the feel of it being inside her again. She scratched her fingernails affectionately in what was left of his hair as he began to thrust smooth controlled motions inside her. “Mmmmh, I LOVE your big dick, Yoshi… I love the way it fills me up... The way it stretches me out.. the way it feels when you cum in me…” She began.

It wasn’t unusual for Ichiko to talk dirty when they had intercourse. Usually gave her mouth something to do while Yoshida was sucking on her tits. She often got pretty vulgar too, something an upright outstanding gentleman like Toranosuke secretly loved.

“Mmmmhhh fuck… yeah… God I missed the feel of sex when drunk… You fill me UP! Mmmh and you’re gonna do even more than that this time, aren’t you Yoshi?” She continued, urging on his thrusting into her slick tightness. “You’re gonna knock me up aren’t you? You’re gonna breed me?” She purred through the grunts of effort to endure his length. Her words made him more drunk then the booze earlier. “Mmmh you are aren’t you? I can just picture it now… your big dick going deep in me and spraying your cum. Your sperm assaulting my egg. Your genes inseminating me. Mating me. Impregnating me. You’re gonna fuck me pregnant Yoshi! Fuck me pregnant!”

The man was certainly doing his best to try too. His nose was sucking in air between his long gulps on her nipples, the flow of dairy down his throat refreshing and revitalizing him to buck his hips into the woman like a man half his age. His husky belly brushed against her slightly chubby one, flesh meeting flesh as his fingers sank into the softness of her chest. The rough movements made her melons bounce against his grip like water balloons. The pleasure of the primal passion, the taste of her fluids, the feel of her body under him, all of it made Toranosuke surge with desire for more.

“Ah… yes… fuck me… fuck me pregnant Yoshi… fuck your kid into my belly… make me swell, make me grow, make me leak, make my tits even BIGGER.” She moaned through the pleasure. THAT got a fun reaction from her lover, who gave her a harder buck at the mental image. Ohya squealed in joy. “Oh you like that? Figured as much. You LOVE my tits. You love my _milk_. Tell you what… mmmh god… Yoshi… you knock me up? You fuck your baby into me? You can drink from me every night. I’ll be your milkmaid. I’ll be your personal fucking _COW_~” Ichiko moaned, then cried in ecstasy as _that_ promise made the made rut her like crazy.

The stretch, rub, and pounding in her cunt drove the reporter crazy with lust, unable to even rut back as she passively endured the politician’s energy and thirsty suckle on her nipples.

“Nnnghhhh! Your own slutty heifer. Your daily source for dairy. Hell, I’ll wear a cowbell and we can order one of those industrial milking machines. Hook me up to it to drain me dry as you fuck me full~” She was laying it on thick, but it was working. Each idea and vow added fuel to Toranosuke’s fire, his wants for the woman he was so roughly reaming making his mind buzz and his body electric. His heart hammered against his ribs, the euphoric high starting to take its toll on his body as his orgasm started forming.

“Ichiko…. Ichiko…” He breathed through the kisses against her breasts. She nodded in understanding.

“Do it… do it Yoshi… plant your baby in me…” She plead.

The orgasm he felt from this night was the most intense he had ever remembered having. The entire length of his shaft felt tingly, his white sticky load pumping out in large spurts. Ohya herself strained not to tear out her lover’s hair as her nails gripped it, the reporter crying out in her own climax upon feeling the cum flooding into her pussy. The two shared a fantasy of sperm meeting an ovum as their pleasure rode itself out, the lingering afterglow making them cuddle wordlessly and trying not to die from the physical exertion.

After they recovered, Yoshida gave a gentle kiss against Ichiko’s mouth. She could still taste her milk on him. “That was… phenomenal.”

“Mmmh. My kids are still asleep too. Rest up, Yoshi. I’m gonna drain your balls _dry_ tonight.” Ohya grinned.

***  
A few months later Toranosuke was finishing up an email when there was a knock on his door.

“It’s me~” Came the voice of Ichiko Ohya. Smiling to himself at this unexpected visit from the woman he was now dating, he opened the door and gawked at what he saw.

The journalist was wearing a cat-like grin, what appeared to be a devil-horn headband, and a robe over her large chest and slightly swollen stomach. She handed him a paper which he read over.

It was her results from a OBGYN visit earlier, which included DNA results.

“It’s _yours_.” She said simply, dropping her robe. Yoshida’s smile grew wide as he remembered her promise that night, and realized the horns weren’t demonic but rather bovine. It matched the cowbell collar and cowprint bikini. Her lactating dark nipples were exposed through little circular gaps in the fabric, as was her glistening pussy. The words “Yoshi’s Heifer” were written in marker around her belly button

“Moo~”

***  
(Note: This was really fun for a few reasons. Usually I don’t get to put my female characters in more active roles, so it was interesting to have them make the requests. Also the idea of a bystander getting splashback from a mind-controlled harem was a great concept to play around with, and let me throw in little easter eggs of my preferred adult crackships. This being down the line after Confidant Corruption gave me plenty of milky breasts to indulge in too. Thank you for taking the time to read this far, feel free to leave me any feedback whether it be praise or condemnation!)


End file.
